


On the Set

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [1]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies), Karate Kid (Movies) RPF
Genre: 1980s, Behind the Scenes, Dancing, Dracula Influence/References, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Gen, Hawaii, Imagination, Italiano | Italian, Luaus, Male-Female Friendship, Movie: The Karate Kid Part II (1986), Shoulder Massage, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: From Day One, Ralph was so kind, thoughtful and professional. We shot that bell tower scene a zillion times (not only in Hawaii in Kahalu’u, but also in Los Angeles in a movie studio parking lot). That required much rehearsal and getting wet, cold, and muddy. After every take, everyone would rush to Ralph, but he’d tell everyone to help me first, and let me to go first to take a hot shower (and clean off for the next take). He made sure I had hot cocoa. I’ll forever be grateful for his kindness.~Traci Toguchi on Ralph Macchio during the filming ofThe Karate Kid Part II
Series: Ralph Macchio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Kudos: 3





	1. Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [tinyavacado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyavacado/gifts), [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures and the late, great director John Advilsen own the Karate Kid films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**On the Set**

Traci Toguchi sighed as she sat wrapped in a blanket, and sipped from a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows in her hands. To her, it sounded like it’d been a long day: rehearsals for the typhoon scene that involved getting wet, cold and muddy.

Thank goodness when, after every take, everyone, including Yuji Okumoto (who played Chozen Toguchi), ran up to Ralph and told him he did an amazing job, Ralph would thank them, and then suggest to them that they help Traci first and let her go first in taking a hot shower in order to prepare for the next take.

Speaking of whom, Ralph then walked up to her, smiling, along with Yuji. 

Years later, Yuji would later say his portrayal of Chozen was convincing, and added, “I admire my character for doing, with incredible aplomb, the things that I would never dare to do myself. I mean, I’d never bully anyone or call them a coward; unlike Chozen, I’d tell that person who is about to be picked on that, if they’re in a confrontation, it’s OK to walk away.”

“Hey there, Traci,” said Ralph.

Traci looked up at Ralph and Yuji, and smiled. “Hey, Ralph. Hey, Yuji. How’s it going?”

Ralph and Yuji winced as they felt their respective character’s pain all over. “Endless rehearsals for Daniel and Chozen’s fight scene,” groaned Ralph. “I mean, it is beneficial and helps with muscle memory and what-not. But it can get kind of... how should I put it... kind of tedious from time to time.”

“Yeah,” Yuji nodded, wincing as he rubbed one of his own shoulders, where he’d accidentally pulled a muscle while doing some pre-scene stretches. “Ralph has a point. I mean, it is beneficial for muscle memory, but yes, it can get tedious at times.”

As they sat down on either side of Traci — Yuji on her left and Ralph on her right — Traci looked thoughtful as she took a small sip of hot cocoa. Finally, after having drained her cup to the last drop, she set it down and tapped her chin. After clearing her throat, she said, “Hmm... I have an idea for how to make you two feel better.”

Yuji and Ralph both turned to her, wearing a surprised expression that turned to puzzlement when they looked at each other. _An idea for how to make the both of us feel better? Wonder what it could be,_ they thought. _Hopefully it’s something good, as well as helpful for us when it comes to our characters’ fight scene._

“OK, Traci, what’s your idea?” said Ralph, while Yuji smiled, feeling thankful that Ralph had a gift when it came to his way with words and almost never ran out of them.

Traci just smiled. “Oh, you’ll see...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	2. Traci’s Idea

Director John Advilsen was surprised, and even his facial expression and tone showed it as he looked at Traci. “You want to do what?”

“For goodness sake, Mr. Advilsen,” Traci replied, “you know how these things can be. Besides, Ralph and Yuji are quite kind to me, and this should be my way of paying them back, but in the non-financial sense.”

John then looked at Ralph, who had his hands on Traci’s shoulders in a manner that reminded John of a big brother with his little sister. Ralph nodded, his eyes narrowed and looking almost stern.

* * *

Some time later, Ralph was to be found sitting on a wooden table with his back to Traci, and Traci herself was standing up and gently rubbing what seemed to be knots and such out of Ralph’s shoulders.

“You are amazing, Traci,” Ralph said, turning to her with a smile, and Traci giggled a little.

“Thanks, Ralph,” she replied. Deep down, she wondered how it would be if John had the idea to film more scenes where Ralph’s Daniel interacted with her character (who was only known as Girl Bell Ringer). After all, the way she saw it, Daniel was shown to be downright brotherly with her character, given how he acted towards her in the film.

When Yuji remembered how Ralph was with Traci, it was all he could do to keep from smiling as he’d watched from afar. From his perspective, Ralph looked awesome when he was all stern; also, Yuji felt, it would’ve made Chozen laugh in a good way — especially if Ralph’s Daniel was directing his glare at someone else instead of Chozen, while Chozen would be hard pressed to keep the smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	3. What Could’ve Been: Daniel as Dracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuji then wonders how the Karate Kid films would’ve been like if Ralph’s Daniel had been a little like Dracula (who he’s heard about from the Bram Stoker novel and the film adaptations based on the novel).

Deep down, Yuji couldn’t helping wondering about an idea that occurred to him from time to time — what could’ve happened if Daniel was a vampire? He’d read the novel **Dracula** by Irish novelist Bram Stoker, after all, and he’d liked how it was written so well; plus, he’d even seen the various film adaptations about Dracula and the actors that played him on the big screen — such as Bela Lugosi, Christopher Lee and Frank Langella, to name a few.

Of course, he’d sometimes wonder how Ralph would take to the idea of playing a vampire version of Daniel with the fangs and the red eyes (that is, if John had decided to go for the idea of the villains of the Karate Kid films discovering Daniel’s vampiric status), while simultaneously wondering how Ralph’s Daniel would be when it came to stepping into the shoes of an actor who’d previously played the Vampire King, too. However, he never got the chance to ask Ralph about it — until then, of course.

* * *

“Um, Ralph,” Yuji began, still a little unsure, “may I ask you a question?”

Ralph smiled reassuringly. “Of course, Yuji. Ask away. Whatever it is, you can tell me.” He then raised his right hand as if swearing an oath of sorts. “I promise not to laugh. Honest.”

Feeling more confident, Yuji queried, “Well, how would you take to the idea of playing a vampire version of your character? And what do you suppose Daniel would be like as a vampire personality-wise?”

Ralph simply smiled in understanding. “Ah, Yuji, I too have wondered what that would be like. Well, for instance, Daniel would have fangs, and be able to see in the dark. Plus, he’d have super-strength and super-speed, which means that those bullies who initially got the upper hand would now be too slow in comparison to even lay a hand on him, much less pin him to the ground — or put him on his back, for that matter.”

Yuji nodded as an image formed in his head... an image of Ralph’s Daniel LaRusso glaring at Chozen with white fangs bared in a hiss, while Chozen looked shocked — hopefully enough to want to maybe back off.

* * *

_Chozen Toguchi, the sight of Daniel not only picking up and throwing his cohorts, Taro and Toshio, across the dojo floor as effortlessly as though they weighed nothing had been quite the surprise. However, nothing prepared Chozen for what happened next. When Taro got to his feet, his reaction was too slow when it came to Daniel’s quick reflexes; he was the first to be drained of his blood before being tossed aside._

_As for Toshio, he was able to only get in a few steps away before Daniel got him by the throat and turned him around. All Chozen could do was look on in shock as Toshio, in a burst of arrogance (and, from Chozen’s perspective, overconfidence), attempted to use his karate moves on Daniel, only to be puzzled when he felt his fists make contact with the empty air instead._

_“Your little teacher... he sire you as vampire?” Chozen said before he could stop himself; he regretted it as soon as he’d said it, as his free hand then covered his mouth in surprise. **Did I just say what I thought I said? Oh, darn it. I should’ve remembered it’s never a good idea to talk to a guest while they’re eating... or drinking, in this case.**_

_He then checked to see if Daniel had heard him and felt a sense of relief when he noticed fortune favored him; Daniel didn’t notice, as he was still drinking the blood of Toshio, who was feebly pleading with him to stop._

_Finally, Daniel casually let Toshio’s body drop, and he looked at down at Toshio, his dark brown eyes shining and his blood-stained fangs bared in a smile (that is, if he could call it that). “Thanks, Toshio,” he said, as if Toshio was still alive and not lying there dead on the dojo floor. “I must say, your blood was exactly what I needed to keep going.”_

_Turning his gaze to Chozen, Daniel then added, “And to answer your question, yes, Mr. Miyagi did sire me as a vampire... **Kyūketsuki** , I believe they call it in Japanese, and **vampiro** , as they call it in Italian.” He then gave Chozen a smile that was supposedly innocent to those who didn’t know him, but was actually anything but innocent to those who did. “My Italian heritage, to be honest. However, I only feed on criminals, and never touch the innocent.”_

_He then narrowed his eyes, causing a lightning bolt of fear to run up and down Chozen’s spine. “You insult **my** honor again, Chozen, and I will do to you what you would’ve done to me if I wasn’t the vampire I am right now.”_

_Despite being taken aback, Chozen felt he agreed with Daniel there. He didn’t have to ask; he knew exactly what Daniel was talking about. Also, deep down, Chozen had a hunch Daniel was very serious about what he said, which turned out to be correct in this case. He even had that feeling that a vampire’s perception of honor was vastly different from that of a human._

* * *

Yuji shook his head while mentally pulling himself back to the present. Ralph definitely could’ve done a fantastic job with a portrayal of a vampire in a movie — that is, if they had asked him to and then assured him to take as long as he needed in thinking over his answer, and he said yes after some time had gone by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	4. Practicing for a Luau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ralph, Traci, dance practice, speaking Italian..

A gleam in his dark brown eyes, Ralph couldn’t help smiling as he watched Traci dancing the hula on the beach from around the corner outside his trailer; he had heard through the proverbial grapevine that there was a luau coming up that night. Her eyes closed, Traci was practicing the hula, moving her small hips to the Hawaiian music currently playing on the cassette tape deck.

But as soon as the music ended, a hand reached over and pressed the “Stop” button. Soon, there was silence... which was instantly broken by clapping.

Traci blinked herself back to reality at the sound of applause.

“ _Bravo_ , Traci. _Bravo_ , _bravo_... _bravissimo_ ,” said a voice that Traci recalled very well.

Turning around, her eyes widened in surprise when they fell on Ralph standing there, smiling at her. He was wearing the costume that Daniel would wear for his final fight scene against Chozen: an authentic red kimono and blue jeans, as well as sneakers on his feet, and the Tenugui blue & white Lotus-flower headband around his head. 

Traci had to admit, Ralph sure looked awesome, no matter what his outfit was — whether it was a black cowboy hat on his head, or even black cowboy boots on his feet. (The image of Ralph as a cowboy on a horse made her giggle to herself, but in her head.)

Still smiling, Ralph took the time to study Traci, while simultaneously taking in her outfit — a lei around her neck, a Hawaiian short-sleeved shirt, flower bracelets around her wrists and her ankles, and a child-sized grass skirt around her hips. He knew that his character Daniel would’ve said something like “Wow” or possibly taken the opportunity to let his Italian heritage show by saying “ _Si guarda bella_.”

And Italian heritage was something that he and Daniel had in common.

In this case, he gave Traci a wink before saying, “Wow. Traci, you look _bellissima_.”

This time, Traci giggled at his charms as he took her hand in his and kissed the ends of her fingers. “And you, Ralph, look so _generoso_.”

Ralph smiled at her calling him handsome in the Italian language. “ _Grazi_ , Traci.”

“ _Prego_ , Ralph,” Traci replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


End file.
